Astral Fists
The Astral Fists is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter descended from the gene-seed of the unforgiving Iron Hands during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding that operates within the Segmentum Ultima. Following their inception, the newly created Astral Fists were deployed to the Tarsonis Sector in the Segmentum Ultima to fight off the xenos incursion occurring there. They successfully cleansed and purged the xenos, claiming the Tarsonis System and stand sentinel over its occupying worlds. Like their progenitors, the Astral Fists Chapter maintain close ties and relations with the Mechanicum of Mars and are also more interested in their tactical success rather than their battlefield glory. Most recently, Chapter Master Argolis led the entirety of his Chapter to engage the Tyranids of the Echidna Splinter Fleet. Chapter History The Astral Fists were created from the gene-seed of Ferrus Manus, the Primarch of the Iron Hands. Established during the 23rd Founding, or the "Sentinel Founding" in the 37th Millennium, the Astral Fists were deployed to the Tarsonis Sector in the Segmentum Ultima to fight off the xenos incursion. After annihilating the foul xenos from the Sector in what would be known as the "Tarsonis Campaign", the Astral Fists claimed the Tarsonis System and its occupying worlds as part their own, establishing the planet of Vardona as their Chapter Homeworld. Notable Campaigns * Tarsonis Campaign (Unknown Date.M37) - The Astral Fists is deployed to the Tarsonis Sector in the Segmentum Ultima to fight off the xenos incursion occurring there. And with the conclusion of the campaign, established the planet of Vardona as their Chapter Homeworld. * Fall of Vitrea Mundi (Unknown Date.M41) - The Bas-Silica, the fortress-monastery of the Marines Mordant fell to the Sons of Hydra, an alliance of Renegade forces under the leadership of the Alpha Legion Chaos Lord Quetzel Carthach after an extensive campaign of deception and manipulation. Both the Angels Eradicant and the Astral Fists had sent small contingents to investigate the last distress call of the now-extinct Marines Mordant Chapter on their homeworld of Vitrea Mundi in the Maelstrom Zone after that Chapter came under assault by the insidious forces of the Alpha Legion. * Assault on the Echidna (Unknown Date.M41) - In battle with the Tyranid Splinter Fleet Echidna, the Astral Fists suffered minimal losses. * 13th Black Crusade (999.M41) - The Astral Fists dedicated a large portion of their forces in defense of Cadia during Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade. Here, Brother-Captain Zamiel Claud and Dorian Salvus''' and their 4th and 5th companies distinguished themselves during this campaign. (Unsure of how to fit into Chapter history) Chapter Organisation Unlike their genetic forebears, the Astral Fists' adhere closely to the Codex Astartes, though they do incorporate some of the atypical organisational elements used by the Iron Hands. Accordingly, the Chapter has a nominal strength of one thousand battle-brothers under arms, further divided up into 10 standard Astartes companies, rather than into Clan Companies as the Iron Hands do, with each company consisting of roughly one hundred Astartes. The Astral Fists' do not incorporate the specialist rank of the Iron Hands known as the Iron Fathers within their Chapter, preferring to keep the two traditional Astartes specialties of Chaplains and Techmarines separate as in most other Chapters. Like all Iron Hands Successors, the Astral Fists' have close ties and beliefs to that of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Because of this close relationship, the Astral Fists are provided with an excellent supply of the finest heavy arms, armour, war machines and equipment that the manufactorums of Mars can currently produce. Command Ranks * '''Chapter Master - An Astral Fists' Chapter Master is the senior-most Battle-Brother of the Astral Fists Space Marine Chapter and also serves as the Chapter's elite 1st Company Captain. The fighting skills of the Chapter Master are unsurpassed within the Chapter, with all weapons available within the Chapter's Armouries. It is his duty to keep track of their overall progress and make tactical decisions in regards to the deployment of the Chapter's forces. The Chapter Master is traditionally chosen by the Angiris Council composed of the High Chaplain, Chief Apothecary, Chief Librarian and Forgemaster. In the event of a tie vote between two candidates, the company Captains within the Chapter would then cast their vote. * Captain '- An Astral Fists' Captain is a senior Astartes officer who commands one of the 10 companies in of the Astral Fists Chapter that follows the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes. These hardened Veterans have proven themselves in the maelstrom of battle as members of the Chapter's elite 1st Company, or through their bloody and dedicated service in their own company prior to the death of their predecessor and their ascension to command. They are also trained in the way of the forge and serve as both Artificers and Techmarines. A Captain of the Astral Fists Chapter ultimately falls under the command of the Chapter Master. * '''Lieutenant - An Astral Fists' Lieutenant serves as the right hand of their Captain by helping to direct their Battle-Brothers in engagements and adding flexibility to the command structure. Space Marine Battle Companies are frequently divided into two Battle Demi-companies of 50 Astartes each in order to spread their forces across multiple combat zones. Command of each Demi-company falls to an Astral Fists' Lieutenant, who leads his brothers unflinchingly into battle. * High Chaplain - The High Chaplain is the head of the Chaplaincy in the Astral Fists and serves as the Chapter's Reclusiarch. The High Chaplain oversees the spiritual health of the Chapter and the duties of all of the other Chaplains of the Chapter. He is also charged with overseeing the Reclusiam and all of the rituals pertaining to the Chapter's relics, as well as training new Chaplains. * Chief Apothecary - As the head of the Chapter's Apothecarion, the Chief Apothecary is responsible for assigning other Apothecaries to the companies of the Astral Fists, so that they may heal their Battle-Brothers or recover their gene-seed after their deaths. * Chief Librarian - The Chief Librarian is the strongest and most psychically attuned Librarian in the Astral Fists Chapter. He is the master of the Librarium and has full access to otherwise restricted parts of the Chapter that houses most the powerful and dangerous relics. His century-long studies and experience, gathered on thousands of battlefields, makes him a crucial advisor to the Chapter and its commanders. The Chief Librarian also leads forces or assist the Chapter Master in battle while other Librarians aid the company Captains, and holds the overall responsibility for communications. * Forgemaster - The Astral Fists Forgemaster is the Chapter's Master of the Forge, who is the senior most Techmarine. He oversees all of the Chapter's Techmarines and the Chapter Armoury and is the chief engineer and weaponsmith of the Chapter. He is also charged with the maintenance of the Chapter's fleet of armoured fighting vehicles, such as Rhinos, Land Raiders and Predators. Specialist Ranks * Chaplain * Apothecary * Librarian (Epistolary, Codicier, Lexicanium) * Techmarine Line Ranks * Veteran Sergeant * Veteran Marine * Brother-Sergeant * Battle-Brother * Scout * Neophyte (Initiate) * Aspirant Non-Astartes *'Chapter Serfs' Specialist Formations * Angiris Council - The Angiris Council is composed of the Chapter Master's most trusted advisers and confidants. Consisting of the High Chaplain, Chief Apothecary, Chief Librarian and Forgemaster. The Angiris Council functions as the heart of the Astral Fists, supporting their Chapter Master and steering the Chapter's temperament and decisions. The Angiris Council has many important responsibilities, which includes making sure that the Chapter and its master live up to their standards of moral excellence and help devise strategies for more effectively carrying forth the will of the Chapter. The Chapter Master also relies on the Angiris Council to balance his decisions with questions and different perspectives. Order of Battle The current Chapter order of battle as of 999.M41, is as follows: Chapter Combat Doctrine The Astral Fists' Combat Doctrine revolves around the use of Siege Tactics and Marine Squads that utilize the Boarding Shield in close combat. Housing the same field generator as the smaller combat shield, the boarding shield provided additional protection as its bulk reduced the effectiveness of a direct enemy attack against the shield bearer. The generators used in combat and boarding shields at the time of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy were also refined to offer increased protection from close combat attacks. The Chapter also relies on their Scout Marines for pinpointing enemy positions, weaknesses in enemy defenses/formations, and for reconnaissance to identify good drop sites for the rest of the chapter's deployed forces. The Astral Fists' Tactical Marine Squads are deployed via Thunderhawk Gunship Insertions, supported by Drop Pod-deployed Castraferrum Pattern Dreadnoughts and Battle Tanks (multiple variants). However in the execution of battle plans, the Chapter's leaders remain flexible, and are willing and able to change approach at a moment's notice. Chapter Beliefs Like their predecessors, teachings of the Astral Fists are very similar to that of the Iron Hands, as true scions of the Gorgon, Ferrus Manus, the Astral Fists are ultimately defined by their hatred of weakness and corruption of any kind, this extends to their own bodies, even those of a genetically-enhanced human bodies, eventually and ultimately fall subject to the weaknesses brought on by age and disease. This obsession manifests most notably in a distinct preference for high levels of cybernetic replacement among their Battle-Brothers. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Steel Over Flesh The Astartes of the Astral Fists are descended from the Iron Hands Primarch, Ferrus Manus. This breed of Astartes is free from any known mutations, reproduces stably, and produces the full range of Space Marine organ implants. They are however, prone to the same gene-flaw and curse of hatred towards weakness and corruption like their progenitors. Upon an initiate becoming a full Astartes, he removes his dangerous failings of flesh, replacing his limbs with augmented bionics and eliminating any perceived weakness so that he may remain strong. Currently, records indicate that the Chapter is sufficiently disciplined and is well supplied with gene-seed to accommodate its needs. * Level 1 (A Disdain for Flesh) - The Battle-Brother perceives his own flesh as a hindrance. Scarring or punishing the biological portions of his body is the only way to sooth his anger. * Level 2 (Cold Fury) - The ruthlessness of the Astral Fists' manifests more strongly in the Battle-Brother, making him prone to aggression. * Level 3 (Zero Tolerance) - All Astral Fists Astartes abhor weakness, but the Battle-Brother has taken this attitude to an extreme. The Battle-Brother will seek to remove any perceived source of weakness, to the point of refusing to fight alongside allied forces such as the Imperial Guard - in extreme cases, even entering into open conflict with an allied force. Notable Astral Fists *'Chapter Master Erasmus Ragan' - Erasmus Ragan was the First Chapter Master of the Astral Fists. *'Chapter Master Arcturus Sidh' - Arcturus Sidh was the Second Chapter Master of the Astral Fists and the predecessor of Chapter Master Argolis. *'Chapter Master Argolis' - Argolis is the current Chapter Master and First Captain of the Astral Fists Space Marine Chapter following the death of Arcturus Sidh in 614.M39, when he was slain battling the forces of chaos while defending the Imperial Star Fortress known as the Bucephalus during the Seige of Norad. Most recently, he led the entirety of his Chapter to engage the Tyranids of the Echidna Splinter Fleet sometime during the 41st Millennium. *'Captain Athaeus' - Athaeus is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 2nd Company. *'Captain Malthael' - Malthael is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 3rd Company. *'Captain Zamiel Eamon' - Zamiel Eamon is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 4th Company. *'Captain Dorian Salvus' - Dorian Salvus is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 5th Company. *'Captain Andreius Nulaati' - Andreius Nulaati is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 6th Company. *'Captain Arunsar' - Arunsar is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 7th Company. *'Captain Adon Mordrick' - Adon Mordrick''' is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 8th Company. *'Captain Gabriel Valen '- Gabriel Valen is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 9th Company. *'Captain Avernus Soronar '- Avernus Soronar is the current Captain of the Astral Fists' 10th Company. *Chaplain Artarion Moloch''' - Artarion Moloch serves as the Chapter's Master of Sanctity and Reclusiarch. *'Chaplain Dominus Malakim '- Dominus Malakim is the current Chaplain of the Astral Fists' 2nd Company and was the one who oversaw the Aspirant Trials of the young Argolis and Athaeus when they were still recruits. Dominus now accompanies Captain Athaeus aboard the Star Fortress Bucephalus and helps assist training the new recruits of the Chapter. *'Librarian Vikus Rouen' - Vikus Rouen is the Chapter's current Chief Librarian and holds the rank of Epistolary. *'Apothecary Aslon Marr' - Aslon Marr is the Chief Apothecary and Master of the Apothecarion and is one of the most senior veteran Astartes within the Astral Fists. *'Valerian Miles '- Epistolary Valestis was a Senior Librarian who accompanied Captain Atanaxis aboard the Strike Cruiser Glory of Calderis. Chapter Relics * Artificer Bionics - Like their progenitors, the Astral Fists are masters of bionics and often replace undamaged limbs with cybernetics to enhance themselves with greater strength, speed, or endurance. Artificer Bionics represent the height of this craft and the greatest examples of cybernetics available to the forces of the Imperium. Chapter Fleet The Chapter's fleet includes the following starships: Star Fortress * Bucephalus - The Bucephalus pledged their service to the Astral Fists following the Siege of Norad and serves as the Chapter's Secondary mobile fortress-monastery. This vessel is one of the largest warships currently in commission in the Imperium of Man and Astral Fists Fleet and holds formidable firepower and is warp-capable should it need to be stationed elsewhere. Currently the Star Fortress is stationed above the chapter's homeworld of Vardona and contains the Chapter's Armoury, Librarium and vaults containing all of the Chapter's relics and most precious artifacts, as well as the 2nd, 6th and 10th Astartes Companies. Battle Barges * Glory of Vardona - The Glory of Vardona ''is the flagship of the Astral Fists' Chapter fleet which also serves as the Chapter's mobile fortress-monastery and contains the Chapter's Reclusiam and Apothecarion. This vessel hosts the Chapter's Honour Guards as well as it's 1st and 3rd Companies. * 'Gorgon's Fury' - Battle Barge under the command of Captain Zamiel Eamon of the Astral Fists' 4th Company. * 'Assiduous (recovered Battle Barge)' - The ''Assiduous ''was the Marines Mordants' venerable vessel that had known many moments of glory, one of which was the destruction of the dreaded ''Despoiler-class Battleship Sacrilegionary. Strike Cruisers * Shield of Ademar- Strike Cruiser under the command of Captain Dorian Salvus of the Astral Fists 5th Company. * Hatred Incarnate - Strike Cruiser under the command of Captain Arunsar of the Astral Fists 7th Company. * Wrath of Heretus - Strike Cruiser under the command of Captain Adon Mordrick of the Astral Fists 8th Company. * Medusa's Rage- Strike Cruiser under the command of Captain Amitiel of the Astral Fists 9th Company. Formerly *''Stheno's Valor'' (Battle Barge) *''Heart of Euryale'' (Battle Barge) *''Trident of Phorcys'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Astral Fists' Power Armour primarily wear blue Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is gold. The white squad specialty (Tactical, Assault, Devastator, Veteran or Command) is indicated on the right knee guard. The Astral Fists adhere to the tenets of the Codex Astartes by wearing their company colour on their shoulder pauldron trim, i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Black Consuls Sergeants sport red helms per ancient tradition. Astral Fists Sergeants wear a red helmet, while Veterans sport white helms. The Chapter iconography is painted on the left shoulder guard. Chapter Badge The Astral Fists' Chapter badge is a clenched silver fist. Relations Allies *'Black Templars' *'Ironclad Brotherhood' Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Astral Fists About the Astral Fists Gallery Astral Fists_Chapter Master Argolis.png|Chapter Master Argolis, Lord of the Astral Fists Chapter. Astral Fists_Indomitus Termi Update.png|An Astral Fists Veteran Marine arrayed in Indomitus Pattern Terminator Armour, armed with a storm bolter and power fist.